


No secrets

by spikewil



Series: Secret [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	No secrets

***Hyperion Hotel – Thursday 9 a.m.***

Wesley and Xander walked into the lobby of Angel Investigation holding hands. They had decided they wanted everyone to know about their relationship.

Cordelia and Gunn watched them with interest. Angel had already guessed their relationship and watched his co-workers. Cordelia was gaping at Xander.

“Xander? What are you doing here? Since when are you gay? Or are you just exploring again? No more closets, I hope?” Cordelia fired the questions at her former boyfriend.

“Hello to you too, Cordelia. Nice to know you haven’t changed a bit,” Xander replied dryly, not bothered with Cordelia’s reaction at all.

“Wesley? Since when are you gay?” Gunn asked curiously.

“The moment I met Xander,” Wesley said sappily.

Xander smiled and kissed Wesley deeply in front of his friends.

“That’s enough. We have work to do,” Angel instructed gently. He was glad to see Wesley was happy with his relationship with Xander. “We need to research the Esactun demon if we want to kill the second one.”

“How did the first one die?” Xander asked curiously. He sat next to his lover and together they read the book.

“He killed himself before we could reach it. We still don’t know why,” Angel replied.

Xander was looking at the book, but didn’t feel like researching without some candy. He grabbed the bag that Wesley and he had taken along and took out a lollipop. He unwrapped the candy and started sucking it, swirling his tongue around it and looked at Wesley who was staring at his mouth.

Wesley couldn’t believe Xander was seductively sucking that lollipop in front of him. “Xander, come on. We need to research this demon.”

“I’m not smart enough for this. I never was,” Xander muttered around his lollipop.

“Yes, you are. You are very precocious and Cordelia and myself know this,” Wesley whispered in Xander’s ear. “You’re effulgent.” 

The young man didn’t believe in his intelligence and blushed at Wesley’s words. “I want to do something else,” Xander said seductively, trying to distract his lover from researching.

“Really, what’s that?” Wesley asked, not sensing the distraction.

Angel watched silently how Xander attempted to seduce his lover into having sex, probably in one of his hotel rooms. He wondered how long it would take for Xander to seduce Wesley. The older man looked like he hadn’t seen the distraction.

Xander frowned, his seduction wasn’t working. He had to think of something else...he suddenly grinned evilly.

Angel was surprised at the change in Xander’s scent and he waited patiently to see what Xander would do to Wesley.

“Wesley!” Xander suddenly ordered. “Get upstairs!” he instructed not telling Wesley which room. He wanted the man to choose his own room.

Wesley snapped his eyes at Xander, not believing his lover had just commanded him to pick out a room to fuck in. He shivered at the leer he received from the young man. He nodded his head, closed the book he was reading and slowly made his way upstairs.

Xander watched Wesley’s ass as he walked upstairs. The young man stood up and followed his lover. “Don’t expect us back for a few hours.”

Cordelia and Gunn were staring at the retreating back of Xander before looking at Angel. “Why are you letting them leave?” Gunn asked curiously.

“Do you want them to do that in front of us?” Angel retorted.

“Uhm...no, thank you,” Gunn answered, focusing on his book again.

Cordelia, however, was still watching the stairs, still having trouble believing that Xander and Wesley were gay and together. When she listened to Angel’s answer, she blushed when she felt heat settling between her legs. She looked back at Angel and blushed furiously when she saw him sniffing the air.

Angel smiled at the smell of pheromones coming from Cordelia and couldn’t help but tease her before focusing on his book again. He hoped the men would take a room at the end of the hall so that at least the humans wouldn’t hear them.

 

*****

 

Wesley stepped into one of the rooms at the end of the hall. In case they would scream, his friends wouldn’t hear it. He stood in front of the bed waiting for his next order.

Xander stepped into the room and stood behind Wesley. “Undress yourself!”

Wesley felt the warmth of his lover’s body behind when he undressed himself. As he stood naked in front of Xander, he yelped when the young man slapped his ass.

“Get on your hands and knees on the bed!” Xander instructed and watched how his lover spread his legs widely before placing his weight on his elbows.

Xander quickly undressed himself and kneeled behind Wesley. He bent forward and licked the puckered entrance.

Wesley moaned when he felt the warm tongue licking his ass hole. He pushed back and yelped again when his ass was slapped for a second time.

Xander pulled back and grabbed his jeans. He took out another lollipop, unwrapping it before sucking on it. When he felt it was thoroughly sucked, he placed the candy at Wesley’s hole and pushed forward. 

The lollipop entered and it had Wesley gasping, wondering what Xander had used. The ex-watcher tried to look down between his legs and he could only see a white stick. His eyes widened when he realized where he seen that stick before. “Xander, that’s not to be used for this!” Wesley begged.

“Doesn’t it feel good?” Xander said, while pressing the candy further inside hoping to touch the prostate, but he realized the lollipop stick was too short for that and pulled the candy out, coating the outer area with the candy.

Wesley moaned when the candy was being moved inside him and he was disappointed when the candy left his body. The older man squealed when Xander started licking and biting his hole.

Xander licked the area clean and reached for the bottle of lube he had quickly placed on the night stand. He coated his cock thoroughly before placing it at his lover’s hole. He pushed in deeply in one stroke before waiting for Wesley toget used to it.

Wesley was impatient and pushed back hoping that Xander would move and screamed out when the young man pounded into his prostate repeatedly.

Xander couldn’t help but pound into the tight hole. He angled hips and pressed against the little nub inside his lover.

Wesley felt himself nearing the edge and screamed Xander’s name when his cock erupted, coating the sheets with his semen.

Xander howled his lover’s name when the muscles squeezed his cock, spilling his semen inside Wesley. He slipped out of Wesley and laid down taking his lover in his arms. The other man had fallen asleep and Xander watched his relaxed face. He kissed his eyes, nose and finally the lips before falling asleep himself.

 

*****

 

Angel was glad to hear that the couple was done fucking, because he knew now that both of them were screamers. He was glad that Gunn and Cordelia hadn’t heard the screaming, so there would be no irritating questions from the woman. He went back to his reading in a finally quiet hotel.


End file.
